


The Drug in Me is You

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Series: Medfet Series [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Drug Administration, Consensual Somnophilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: “I’d just call it hopeful,” he said, and Tony actually flushed. “I’ve wanted you from the moment we met - Peter even longer than that. It would be an honor to have you in our bed.”The little speech had Tony squirming with emotion. He hated feelings, so he fell back on what he did best: sarcasm.“Even if one of you is unconscious?”In which Stephen and Peter seduce Tony in a highly unconventional way.





	The Drug in Me is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professional_benaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/gifts).



> I warned y'all

“You want me to what?” Stephen asked, sounding stunned as stared down at Peter, who was already in bed for the night. After the accident, Stephen had insisted that Peter move in with at the Sanctum, and surprisingly enough, May had allowed it. They had been living together for a month now, and yet Peter was still finding ways to surprise him. 

 

“I want you to anesthetize me, for real, the next time we play doctor,” peter said, no hint of embarrassment on his features. 

 

“First of all, thank you for pronouncing that correctly. Second of all, no.”

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because you won’t be able to safeword, Peter.” 

 

“So prep me before I go under, that way you know you’re not hurting me.”

 

“Why do you even want to do this? You’ll be unconscious, you won’t even be able to feel anything.” Now Peter blushed, and suddenly everything clicked into place. 

 

After the accident, Tony had approached Stephen and given him a private passcode to the infirmary, stating that if he and Peter were going to fuck around in there that they should use the code to keep anyone from interrupting them. Ever since Peter had learned that Tony knew what they did, had possibly watched, he became enthralled with the idea of Tony joining them - possibly permanently if it was something all three parties were interested in. And Stephen was definitely interested. He had been attracted to Tony from the moment they met, and if it hadn’t been for the Soul Stone, he probably would have pursued him once they were free. But then Peter had come along and stolen his heart, and he had forgotten all about Tony until Peter brought the idea up. 

 

“Really, Peter?  _ This  _ is how you want to seduce him?” he asked. Peter bit his lip but held Stephen’s gaze, nodding slowly. 

 

“I don’t think he gets off on rape, Peter.” The boy flinched at Stephen’s word choice, but didn’t look away. 

 

“I’d sign a consent form,” he said, reaching into his bedside table and pulling out a piece of paper, waving it towards his boyfriend. Stephen snatched it from his hand and scrutinized it. 

 

“‘I, Peter Parker, agree to undergo anesthesia at the hands of Dr. Stephen Strange, so that he may do whatever he wishes with me. Should he require assistance, he may choose whoever he wishes to join him.’ Jesus Peter, you really thought this through.” \

 

“I did. I want this. Pretty please?” Stephen knew he shouldn’t look up. He knew he could never resist those puppy eyes, but he did it anyways. 

 

“Ugh, fine, but this is on you.”

***

When Strange and Peter showed up at the compound and asked about the infirmary, Tony just pinched the bridge of his nose and waved them off. Why he let them do this he didn’t really know. Maybe it was to keep them out of actual hospitals, maybe he just liked the idea that  _ someone  _ was getting laid even if he wasn’t. Or maybe it was because he had a stupid crush on the cocky sorcerer and a brand new appreciation for his mentee after catching them in the act. 

 

He tried to distract himself, tinkering with his new projects in the workshop, but his mind kept straying to what might be happening in the infirmary. After almost hitting his finger with his hammer for the third time, Tony threw it down with a sigh. 

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., pull up the feed for the infirmary,” he said, holding his tablet. The feed popped up instantly, showing Peter in bed - wait, was he actually attached to an I.V.? Tony zoomed in just as Strange re-entered the frame, holding a syringe in his latex-gloved hand. 

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., medical supply logs,” Tony called. “Most recent materials taken.”

 

“One tube of Amobarbital taken one minute ago, sir,” the A.I. said. Tony watched, horrified, as Strange injected the anaesthetic through Peter’s I.V. He felt paralyzed as he watched Peter’s eyes flutter shut within moments, his body going still but for the rise and fall of his chest. It wasn’t until he saw Strange check Peter’s pulse, before pulling the blankets and the boy’s hospital gown up to his stomach, that Tony was spurred into action. He ran across the compound, thankfully running into no one, punching in the code and bursting through the doors. Strange didn’t even jump, looking up calmly, even daring to shoot a smirk in Tony’s direction.

 

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Tony spat, stomping towards the sorcerer with fury. 

 

“Nothing Peter didn’t explicitly ask for,” Strange said, unruffled. 

 

“Excuse me? You expect me to believe that?” 

 

“He signed a consent form.” Strange pointed towards the nightstand, where a piece of paper was laying in plain sight. Tony stepped over and snatched it up. He read quickly, his mouth going dry when he came upon the “need assistance” line. Suddenly, there was a body pressing up against his backside. 

 

“He made it with you in mind,” Strange murmured in Tony’s ear, before there were trembling hands gripping his waist and lips against the column of his neck. Tony grinded his ass back against Strange’s erection, receiving a choked gasp in response. He smirked, turning around to grip Strange’s biceps. 

 

“You sure are a cocky son of a bitch,” he said, knowing that their whole plan had rested on Tony watching the live footage of them. Strange, for his credit, just shrugged.

 

“I’d just call it hopeful,” he said, and Tony actually flushed. “I’ve wanted you from the moment we met - Peter even longer than that. It would be an honor to have you in our bed.” 

 

The little speech had Tony squirming with emotion. He hated feelings, so he fell back on what he did best: sarcasm.

 

“Even if one of you is unconscious?” he said, making Stephen chuckle. 

 

“Yes, but just look at him. So peaceful, so innocent. Don’t tell me you don’t want to take advantage of the situation.” Tony swallowed thickly as he looked the boy over. He was beautiful, with his brown curls splayed over the pillow like a halo and his plush pink lips parted in sleep. Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t want to take Stephen up on his offer. 

 

“He’s already stretched,” Stephen added, his lips brushing against Tony’s ear, making the shorter man shiver. “All you’d have to do is take him.” Stephen punctuated his words by biting down on Tony’s earlobe, and Tony decided. 

 

“Condom?” he asked, voice raspy. 

 

“Are you clean?” Stephen asked. Tony just nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Peter’s prone form. 

 

“Then I don’t see why we would need them,” Stephen said, stepping aside to let Tony move to the end of the bed. He lifted the blanket off of Peter’s legs for Tony, revealing long, pale legs that had Tony’s mouth watering. He didn’t waste a second, climbing onto the bed and hooking his hands beneath Peter’s knees, hiking them up to the boy’s chest to reveal his little pink hole. It was glistening with fresh lube, winking as if it was begging to be filled. Tony could barely think straight, rushing to unbutton his jeans and free his now aching cock. 

 

“Lube?” he said hoarsely, and nearly choked on his own spit when a slick, latex-covered hand enclosed his cock. He looked up to see Stephen smirking at him as he stroked the lube over Tony’s cock. Tony let out a strangled groan, gasping the front of Stephen’s scrubs and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Breaking away when Stephen stopped stroking, he nipped at the doctor’s bottom lip. 

 

“Next time, you’re fucking me while I fuck him,” Tony said, pleased when Stephen made a noise like he had been punched in the stomach. 

 

“Next time?” he asked, voice a few pitches above normal. 

 

“Fuck yes,” Tony said, and then he was lifting Peter’s legs and pushing inside with one smooth thrust. 

 

Tony’s mind went blank as he sheathed himself inside Peter’s tight hole. He could feel his walls fluttering and clenching around him, like they were trying to suk his cock even deeper. He almost missed the small whimper that fell from Peter’s plump lips, so focused was he on the wet heat surrounding his throbbing dick. 

 

“How much sedative did you give him?” Tony grunted as he pulled halfway out. 

 

“Just enough to put him under,” Stephen said from right behind him, making Tony start. He hadn’t even noticed the doctor climbing onto the bed behind him. “He could wake up at any moment.” Tony groaned and thrust back inside, the idea that Peter would wake up to Tony pounding him better than any aphrodisiac. He barely noticed as Stephen gripped his hips and started kissing down his neck as he picked up the pace, holding Peter’s thighs so tight he wouldn’t be surprised if there were bruises left behind. He did notice when Stephen’s teeth sunk into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, but the combination of pleasure and pain the action incurred only increased the snapping of his hips. Peter was making all sorts of noises now - all of pleasure - as his body began making little aborted movements in response to Tony’s fucking, still under the influence of the anaesthesia. His eyes were twitching beneath their lids, his breathing increasing as Tony rammed in and out of him. 

 

Tony was losing himself in the overwhelming pleasure of Peter’s hole, and the feeling of Stephen pressed up against his backside, continuing his ministration of kisses and bites all over Tony’s neck. The conjoining sensations had him flying towards the edge far too fast for his liking, and he found himself slowing his thrusts in an effort to make this last. He kept pushing in deep, judging from the little gasp Peter let out that he was hitting his prostate and rolled his hips to hit that spot again. His head fell back against Stephen’s shoulder, his hips continuing their even pace as his eyes fluttered shut. He wondered if this was what heaven felt like: a pliant hole squeezing his cock and a hard body pressed against his back. Until - 

 

“Tony,” a high-pitched voice whined beneath him, making his eyes snap open as he met Peter’s gaze, Peter’s still cloudy with drugs. And Tony lost his mind, his hips snapping forward with gusto, making Peter choke out a gasp and claw at the sheets, his back arching off the bed. 

 

“This what you wanted, angel?” Tony growled as he pistoned his hips into the boy’s spasming hole. “Wanted to wake up being split open by my cock?” 

 

“Yes, yes, Tony, so good,” Peter moaned, eyes squeezing shut as Tony assaulted his prostate. “So close, so close, gonna - ah! - gonna - fuck!” And Peter was cumming, spurting all over the infirmary blanket, squeezing Tony so tight that he had no choice but to follow him into the abyss, hips stuttering as he let out a litany of curses. He kept thrusting as he filled Peter to the brim, wanting Peter to feel him for days. 

 

He waited until Peter’s breathing had begun to even out before he pulled out, the action wringing out a small whimper from the boy. Sex-dazed and sated, he almost missed the husky whisper in his ear:

 

“My turn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut-x


End file.
